


You Make A Cat Something Nice

by Bam4Me



Series: Box Sitting [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Morty - Freeform, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crafty Rick, Gen, Loser Rick, NOT c137, Non-Verbal Morty, Ricks who love Mortys are a thing and they compete to see who can get their Morty to love the most, Sign Language, Sort Of, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: And Yet, They Still Prefer The Box It Came InIn which Rick's idiot grandson is now his idiot cat and Rick is trying to hold back strong feelings of 'must feed it and pet it's ears' because it's not gonna make him look good, trust me. It's not working.





	You Make A Cat Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> How did Morty get cat ears and a tail? I dunno, didn't think that far, don't ask me. Rick isn't gonna change him back, he's less depressed like this and says he likes it, but Beth and Jerry don't speak sign as well as him, so they don't know that Morty asked to stay like this. Rick is gonna listen to his Mort for once tho, he deserves that.
> 
> restlesscartoons.tumblr.com

“You’re gonna fall.” Rick sounded completely unconcerned, so Morty kept reaching for the pretty shiny bauble that Rick had put at the top shelf in the garage, tail almost dangerously still behind him as he stalked his prey. It was so pretty and shiny, why would Rick keep this amazing thing from him? Obviously, it was meant to be played with.

 

There was a loud crashing noise followed by yowling, and Rick shook his head at how pathetic it sounded. “I told you.”

 

Morty got up off the ground with way less grace than a cat rightfully should have, and sauntered over towards Rick’s work bench, acting like he had meant to do that. Not for the first time, Rick was wondering if he should check Morty for some type of brain manage from the original experiment that had given him the cat parts in the first place, but it wouldn’t really make much difference anyways, it’s not like Morty was all that smart in the first place.

 

Morty pushed up into his space with a questioning meow, wondering what his grandfather was doing now. Rick looked towards the ceiling with a little sigh. “Can I help you?”

 

Morty meowed thoughtfully, ears twitching. Rick could feel his cheeks turning a little red as he endeavored not to coo at how adorable it was. He couldn’t help himself, cats were adorable, and Mortys who didn’t talk were also adorable, and his Morty was a cat Morty who didn’t talk, and it was too cute and he was constantly drowning in how sweet and perfect it was, and he thinks he just lost ninety percent of his masculinity, but he stubbornly swallowed it all down to give Morty a glare instead.

 

“You’re annoying. A-and you bother me. Go away so I can finally get some work done.” Which, was an obvious lie. Ricks don’t just  _ do work _ , not unless they had a purpose for it.Morty wasn’t fooled for a second.

 

He meowed at him again, making Rick sigh.

 

“How about we use our  _ big boy _ words, Morty? Do you think you c-can use big boy words for Grandpa- for your Grandpa, Morty?”

 

Morty shook his head sadly, and Rick sighed again. He hadn’t lost the ability to speak, he just didn’t want to anymore. Among other things, like his hatred of bathing getting even worse than usual, and half his diet consisted of fish and chicken. Also, that one time he left a dead rat on Rick’s workbench. That was possibly the weirdest of them all.

 

Rick was trying not to think too hard about it. 

 

He got off the workbench with a groan and started pushing Morty back towards the house, shoving him back into the kitchen as he went. Jerry was in there making a sandwich and Rick shoved his grand-cat at him. “H-here, entertain this.”

 

He left to the sounds of Morty and Jerry getting into a fight over the sandwich. One thing was sure, cat Morty was vicious and liked food. Good.

 

He went back into the garage, locking the door behind him this time. He had very important work to do. Morty’s birthday was coming up soon, and that usually turned into a  _ thing _ at the Citadel. Rick’s birthday was a thing too, but that was usually an adult only thing. Morty’s birthday usually turned into a competition to see who could give their Morty the best present, and he had a stake in this game.

 

Well, only about half the Ricks were in on this game. Of course, it would always be a universal constant that a Rick either loves their Morty, or is fairly indifferent to them. None of them liked the evil Ricks who hurt their Mortys, they were assholes, but the ones who loved their Mortys, they would spend days, sometimes even weeks beforehand making birthday gifts to give their Mortys. Rick was determined to be the best grandpa.

 

Of course, not  _ all _ Morty’s were born on the same day, but the majority of them seemed to have the same birthday. Anyways, that’s when his Mortys birthday was too. He was going to make him the  _ best _ present ever. He’s been working on it for weeks now. He’s determined to win all the love and affection from his stupid, sweet, pet-able grandson. It’s the only way you can truly keep a Morty, is to hold all their love and affection.

 

He went down into the underground lab where he was keeping the present. It was possibly his best work yet. It was a three story, human sized cat tree with seven hidey holes, two hammocks, and tons of toys for him to bat at.

 

Okay, yeah, Beth had told him he should figure out a way to turn Morty back into a human again, but Rick was never good at cross species genetics, and he doesn’t want to risk killing his Morty. He works fine how he is right now, it’s okay.

 

This was going to be the most amazing present ever.

 

***

 

Today is the day. Rick had bitched at Jerry and Beth until they helped him move the furniture in the living room so they could make room for the three story cat tree. It even has a big bow on it and a basket with five new cat toys and a skein of yarn. It was special yarn, Rick had dyed it himself while dropping acid the night before, so it was pretty and would keep the kitten entertained for a long time.

 

Rick set up a video camera and everything, getting ready for the big reveal -and also so he could post it to the Citadel internet so he could prove how much more his Morty loves him than all the others- and was impatiently waiting with a grin and a bouncy leg. Morty stumbled down into the lower level of the house, wearing pajama pants and a tee shirt, since it was a Saturday, no school today.

 

He saw Rick staring at him from the living room and followed that direction with a questioning meow. Rick grinned and beckoned him over with excitable sign language for happy birthday, making the teen purr for a moment, pleased.

 

The rest of the family was ‘covertly’ watching from the kitchen as the two of them happily signed at each other. Morty didn’t talk much now, but the two of them had always used sign when stuttering got too bad to work with. Finally Rick gave the teen a grin and pointed at the cat tree with an expectant look. The excited noise that Morty let out when he saw it was priceless, eagerly hugging his grandfather before running to go explore his new lounge set. It was easily big enough to hold him and he loved it already.

 

Rick turned to get the camera so he could get a better angle to video him from and took a minute to fiddle with the settings. When he turned back, Morty wasn’t on the cat tree anymore.

 

He raised one half of his eyebrow, looking around for a moment before hearing a squeak coming from an oversized box he’d used to carry in most of the parts to put the thing together. He cautiously walked over, filming the box, and found Morty inside of it, impossibly tangled up in a knot there while he stretched his hands out before collapsing in a purring happy ball.

 

Beth went over to Rick’s side when his shoulders sagged, looking like they were shaking a little, and cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder. “Dad, you okay?”

 

Rick turned to her with a pathetic look on his face. “He’s so cute. It’s not possible, how is he that cute?”

 

Beth smiled a little, looking down in the box where the contented teenager was half asleep, purring still. “I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> restlesscartoons.tumblr.com


End file.
